


Leblanc Stables

by DValkyrie



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Horse Racing, Equestrian, F/F, F/M, Horse Jokes, M/M, Multi, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DValkyrie/pseuds/DValkyrie
Summary: Ren Amamiya has to spend a whole year in Tokyo, but he never expected to develop horsemanship with a group of equestrian enthusiaists.AKA, the horse riding AU that no one asked for.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann, Okumura Haru/Sakamoto Ryuji, Sakura Futaba/Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Dust

**Author's Note:**

> ...Okay, look. Hear me out.
> 
> We all went through a horse phase, don't even lie to me. There's no real plot, just a bunch of LGBTs who like horses and are riding horses.
> 
> This is mainly just a self-endulging AU of mine, let me have this.
> 
> There's some minor Royal spoilers a bit later on but I'll let you know when.

Dust.   
  
That was the only thing that came to Ren’s mind in a brilliant whirl of word association as he stepped onto the dirt driveway.   
  
Ren knew that Tokyo was a big city, but he never expected Japan’s largest city to have...well...its own countryside. There were plains that swept over the Hachioji prefecture, and a  _ huge  _ green area that, according to a quick google search, turned out tt be Takiyama National Park.    
  
Ren shifted his bag on his shoulder and walked up the driveway, wincing as his good shoes were now becoming completely covered in dust. He noticed that the air was rather similar to his hometown - somewhat fresh with a light waft of horses. 

...Oh yeah, he was at a stable.

Only, There were, what, multiple stables?? Two massive buildings with what seemed to be some yards out the back, and a smaller building with some chairs and tables outside.

Ren took off his glasses and rubbed the lenses clean on the hem of his white shirt. Upon placing them back on the bridge of his nose, the sign ‘Leblanc Stables & Equestrian Centre’ came into fruition on the left side. The sign was plastered to a metal gate that seemed to hold a makeshift paddock for what was definitely a large, black horse.

Ren stiffened. Despite having grown up in the country, he’d never done anything with any type of animal. He didn’t dare break eye contact with the horse, and gripped his bag tighter as if it would protect him at all costs from the beast.   
  
He shuffled forward towards the gate, very slowly and awkwardly so as not to spook the horse. It’s black tail flickered and it breathed out air from it’s large, oval nostrils.

This horse was looking at him, as if curious as to what this strange, scruffy thing was on the other side of the fence.

“Well, he’s blinking at least,” Came a gruff voice from behind Ren.

Snapping back to reality, Ren whirled around to see a middle aged man with a pointed black beard and small glasses, wearing a pink buttoned shirt and trilby. A cigarette dangled from the corner of his mouth as he observed the black horse. 

“Blinking?” Ren asked, looking from the horse to the man.

“If a horse is blinking, it means they are relaxed,” The man explained, clicking his tongue and nodding at the horse but not getting any response.

“Are you Sojiro Sakura?” Ren asked the man, who nodded.

“Sure am, you must be Amamiya. You arrived earlier than expected, that’s for sure. I’ll show you to your room.”

“Room?”    
  
“What, did you think you’ll be sleeping in the stable?” Sojiro raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

“You may be here on probation but you’ll get a proper room at least.”

* * *

Ren followed Sojiro into the smaller building, and discovered it was a cafe. The whole bottom floor was full of plush leather seats, with a bar on the side and kitchen in the back. To the left was a door that said ‘office,’ and Sojiro threw a set of keys from his hand to land on the old oak desk.

The top floor was a large attic, with a bed, desk, couch and shelf. A cardboard box with Ren’s name was sitting in the middle of the room.

“You’re here to attend school, but I also want you to help me out around here,” Sojiro explained as Ren set down his bag on the couch.

“Doing what?” 

“Helping out with the stables, of course,” Sojiro folded his arms, almost defensively.

“Believe it or not, I’m no spring chicken. Working with horses is something I've been doing for well over thirty years. It’s an agistment business that requires some manual work on your half- feeding horses, mucking stables, cleaning tack, the basic stuff.”

Ren looked down at his feet. This was  _ not  _ what he signed up for.

“The owners of the horses are regulars so you won’t be caring for the horses - this is just housekeeping on a different level.”

“And that’s my lodging fee?” Ren asked, his hands in his pockets.

“You catch on quickly,” Sojiro smiled.

“I’ll feed you and give you a bed to sleep, and you help me out when you’re not at school. Fair trade, don’t you think?”

“Sure,” Ren didn’t really have a say in the matter.

“Great. Let me fix you dinner, then I’m locking up for the night. I’ll show you how to do everything tomorrow morning.”

“My shoes though…” Ren looked down at his shoeless feet, in memoriam for his dirty shoes outside the cafe/office.

“Nothing a bit of water and shine won’t fix. Get used to it kiddo, aren’t  _ from  _ the countryside?” Sojiro shook his head in disapproval. 

* * *

After a surprisingly tasty curry meal with a side of coffee, Ren returned to his room. He lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.    
  
“A whole year…” He thought, slowly closing his eyes. Sleep would come easy after that long train ride. 

...Until he heard the unmistakable sound of a horse neighing into the night.

Ren’s eyes shot open. What the hell? Was the animal in pain? Why was it making such a loud, annoying noise?

Another neigh boomed through the night, and Ren shot up into a sitting position.    
  
“What the-” he was tempted to go call Sojiro, but remembered that he didn’t have the man’s number.

But...he could  _ hear  _ a phone ringing from downstairs.

_ ‘...I should answer it,’  _ Ren begrudgingly shifted out of his bed and walked down the stairs. 

Sitting on the bar, next to the old yellow phone, was a black cat with a yellow collar.

“...Huh,” Ren figured he was either dreaming, or way too delirious from his lack of sleep. He ignored the cat, who started meowing at him, and picked up the phone.

“Hello?” He answered in a groggy voice.

“Amamiya, ignore the horse,” Sojiro’s voice carried over with such confidence and Ren raised an eyebrow.   
  
“You can hear it?” Ren was surprised.   
  
““It’s Sakamoto’s horse. Poor thing got gelded recently and still thinks he’s a stallion so just ignore him,” Sojiro sighed.

“It’s so loud, though,” He ruffled his black hair and tried to swat the cat away too.

“If you want, get some napkins and stuff ‘em in your ears or something,” Sojiro scoffed.   
  
“What about your cat?” Ren eyed the black feline with his head throbbing. First the horse, and now the cat, too? No wonder Sojiro didn’t live on site.

“Urgh, it’s in the building? Throw it out. It’s not allowed inside anywhere but the stables, he’s a barn cat Futaba brought in.”

“Futa-”   
  
“Just throw him out. End of discussion,” Sojiro’s gruff tone cut off Ren, then he hung up on the boy.

Ren blinked for a second, then put the phone back on the handle and scratched his cheek. Glancing at the cat, he noticed it had large, blue eyes.

“Well, you heard the man,” Ren sighed and picked up the cat. He noticed that despite Sojiro saying it was a ‘barn cat,’ that its fur was rather soft and silky. Then again, cats  _ did  _ clean themselves regularly.

The cat meowed in protest, waving it’s paws around as Ren walked to the cafe door, unlocked it with his spare hand, opened the door with his foot and placed the cat on the doormat outside.

Ignoring the continued hisses and presumingly anger from the cat, Ren shut the door and locked it again. With a long groan, he rested his head against the frosted glass.’

“Some start...” he mumbled, shutting his eyes tightly as the horse neighed loudly again. 

* * *

The next morning, Ren could have sworn that Sojiro had woken him up at the unholy hour of 6am.

“Come eat breakfast, then I’ll show you the ropes.”

Ren answered the call from downstairs after rolling out of bed and throwing on some clothes. He made sure not to wear anything he liked a whole lot so that Future Ren would not get angry and do something he’d regret.

Sojiro had a plate of curry and a cup of coffee sitting at the bar, and that black cat sat on a stool licking the remains of a silver bowl.

Ren scowled at the cat as he slumped onto the barstool.   
  
“I take it you’ve met Morgana,” Sojiro grinned, petting the cat.

“Is that the horse or the cat?” Ren mumbled, taking a forkful of curry to his lips.

“Morgana is the cat,” Sojiro chuckled.

“He’s  _ supposed  _ to be a barn cat but the sneaky bastard keeps coming in after Futaba.”

Ren swallowed his mouthful before asking his next question, “Who is Futaba?” 

“My daughter, but she’s at a pony camp right now,” Sojiro’s answer was quick, determined to change the subject.

“Hurry up and finish your food, there’s a lot of ground to cover.”

* * *

Ren soon discovered that Sojiro was a man of his word. Leblanc Stables were  _ huge.  _ Sojiro waked him through the first of the large buildings, unlocking the large barn door with a key.

“This is the main stable,” he explained to Ren, twisting the massive lock open and pulling the bolt out. The noise made Ren jump.

“In here are currently four horses, but there are more clients bringing some horses in later this year. Including that black horse out in the front yard.”

“Does that horse have an owner?” Ren asked, noticing that once the barn doors were opened and he had stepped inside, his voice was echoing slightly off the massive walls.

“Well, he used to. His owner couldn’t handle him anymore due to time restrictions so he dumped the poor thing on my driveway with a stack of cash,” Sojiro bitterly scuffed his boots against the concrete, that had bits of grass and hay littered about.

“Anyway, the horses in here you don’t have to do anything except make sure they don’t escape at night. Their owners drop by regularly. Actually,” Sojiro turned to look at Ren with a quirked eyebrow

“All of the kids who own them are around your age.”   
  
Ren would be lying if he said he wasn’t bewildered. Owning a horse, let alone constantly riding and taking care of a horse, seemed like a massive commitment. How could a  _ kid  _ find the time?

“Anyway, that’s the tack room,” Sojiro veered to the left and unlocked a door containing a bunch of equipment.

“Next door is the feed room. Now  _ this  _ is the one you need to keep locked when you’re not using,” The older man unlocked the second door, and a waft of hay, nutrients and other earthy smells assaulted Ren’s nostrils.

“The only two horses you’ll need to feed are the ones I’m about to introduce you too,” Sojiro closed the door quickly, noticing a few of the horses were poking their heads out of their stalls.

“Mornin’ Boss!” A new voice broke through the air.

Ren turned around to see three figures standing in the barn doorway. Two were blonde and one was a brunette. 

“Good morning you three, bright and early as always,” Sojiro tipped his hat and stepped back to allow what Ren assumed to be the clients through to the feed room.   
  
“See what I mean? They take care of their own horses. It’s only if someone is sick or for whatever reason cannot come to the stables do I step in to feed on their behalf.”

Ren nodded in understanding, taking a step back to allow the spiky blonde boy pass him.

The boy had his arms full of hay and a cup of white powder resting on top.

“How was he last night, Boss?” he asked Sojiro, who audibly groaned.

“That damn animal neighs so loudly I could hear him from  _ my  _ place,” Sojiro grumbled with a shake of his head.

“Poor Amamiya here barely got a wink of sleep.”   
  
“Eh, I’m sure he’ll settle down, it’s only been like...what...a week?” The blonde furrowed his brow in thought.

“It’s been two weeks, Ryuji,” came a sweet voice from inside the feed room.   
  
“Thanks babe,” The blonde named Ryuji called back, before continuing his walk down to a stall.

“That’s Sakamoto, he’s got the recently gelded horse,” Sojiro explained to Ren.

“Anyway, step inside the feed room, I’ll show you what to do just this once, then you’re on your own.”

* * *

Ren learnt that the two horses he had to feed were actually fairly similar in diet. The first was a miniature horse named Zorro, who was apparently very kind, albeit stubborn.

Ren carried the lump of hay into the stall where the horse resided, and placed it in the bucket. He watched as Zorro’s tiny hooves clipped through the straw bedding and how his stout, muscular neck craned to eat out of his bucket.

“Honestly, Zorro is more of a mascot than anything,” Sojiro chuckled as Ren exited the stall and shut the door.   
  
“If there are any little kids on site, they just go straight up to him and pet him. He’s fun to lead around, too.”

“Who owns Zorro?” Ren asked, dusting his hands free of hay and following Sojiro back to the feed room.

“I do,” The old man grinned.    


“For some weird reason though, Zorro gets on well with Morgana. See?” Sojiro jerked his head for Ren to turn around.

Just in time, Ren saw Morgana patter across the ground, then jump onto the stall door only to jump down again into Zorro’s stall.   
  
“They’re pretty much best friends,” Ren smiled.

“I know, right? It’s so weird,” The blonde girl with her hair in pigtails commented as she carried a black leather saddle with a pink blanket in her arms.

“They’re always together, and it’s like they can talk to each other. Sometimes, I swear I can see Morgana riding Zorro.”   
  
“You’re tripping,” Ryuji grinned as he approached the three.   
  
“Ah, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Ryuji Sakamoto, and that’s Ann Takamaki,” Ryuji stuffed his left hand in his pocket as his right arm was carrying a black helmet with some sort of jolly roger pattern.

“I’m Ren Amamiya, nice to meet you both,” Ren introduced himself with a short nod.   
  
“I’m not sure where Haru’s gone, but she’s the cutie with the fluffy hair,” Ryuji tapped his booted foot against the ground.   
  
“Let’s be real, she’s grooming Noir,” Ann grinned and stretched out her leg. 

Ren noticed that both Ann and Ryuji were wearing rather tight pants. Ann’s was a cream in colour and Ryuji’s were a dark blue.

“Eh, prolly. Anyway, I’m gonna go find a path for Skull today, seeya,” Ryuji walked out of the stables.

“...Alright, let’s go get your other horse,” Sojiro nudged Ren’s elbow.


	2. Catching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ren is forced to catch a horse. Yes, that rhyhmed and no, I'm not sorry.

Ren _really_ should have seen this coming, but the ‘other horse’ was that black horse in the outside paddock.   
  
Ren found himself standing at the edge of the yard with a red device called a headcollar and a matching red leadrope. 

His instructions from Sojiro? _Go catch him._

“How?” Ren turned around to look at Sojiro, who quickly hissed and shooed him.  
  
“Face the horse, idiot! Never turn your back on a horse you don’t know!” Sojiro’s voice was just above a whisper.

“Just slowly walk up to him with one hand out, okay?”

“Uhm…” Ren let out a small whine as he turned around to face the horse.

With a sunny day in western Tokyo, the light reflected off of the horse’s impressive black coat. Ren was slightly intimidated, his heart pounding and palms sweating.

“Just go slow kid, it’s fine,” Sojiro took a drag of his cigarette.

Next to him, Morgana had jumped up to perch on the wooden fence, watching with eager blue eyes.

Ren gulped, and took one step forward towards the horse. He noticed the massive mammal had not moved a muscle since he had entered.  
  
“Do I just...keep going?” Ren called out over his shoulder, gripping the headcollar and lead tighter than ever.

“Yes, walk right up to him and then extend your hand to the muzzle,” Sojiro instructed. 

“Why can’t we feed him out here?” Ren muttered under his breath, taking more cautious steps forward.  
  
"No," was Sojiro's blunt response, and Morgana let out a meow that almost sounded like a mocking laugh.

Until he was about a metre away, Ren extended his shaking right hand out to the horse’s head. The black ears perked up and the horse raised his massive head to look down at Ren, almost mockingly.

“Relax, Amamiya. He’s just curious about you,” Sojiro soothed from the fence “But, you just have to keep your hand out until he touches it. You can’t make him."  
  
“So how long do I stay like this for?” Ren gritted his teeth.   
  
“Are you deaf? I said you have to wait until he nudges you! It’s about trust, kid.”

Trust...for some reason that stuck with Ren for the minute or so he stood in that little paddock with his hand out to the horse. 

Suddenly, it felt like time had stopped, and everything went silent, as if someone had just dialled down the volume knob on a stereo.

“I won’t hurt you,” Ren softly told the horse, keeping his hand steady.

“You’re just...really big and a little scary. I’ve never really dealt with horses so forgive me,” Ren even offered a little bow of his head, but never took his eyes away from the horse.

The horse, to Ren’s surprise, actually bowed his head back, and took one step forward. Soon enough, Ren felt the strange, leathery texture of the horse’s muzzle against the back of his fingers.

“There ya go, good work!” Sojiro praised, slowly approaching Ren with a soft clap.

Morgana let out an impressed purr from his spot on the fence.

“Now, I’ll show you how to put the headcollar on,” Sojiro pointed to the buckles on and instructed Ren on how to loosen them.

Ren did exactly as he was told, slipping the headcollar through the horse’s muzzle and up to his head. 

“Well done, you just caught your first horse,” Sojiro gave a lopsided grin and gently petted the horse’s neck.  
  
“Let’s have you lead him to his stall. Cut that leadrope some slack, about a metre and a half should be enough, and just walk towards that gate. He should follow.”   
  
Ren looked down at the red rope he had slackened, then back at the black horse. 

Still blinking with one back hoof tipped upwards, he seemed to be listening and watching Ren with interest.  
  
Ren turned and took a couple of steps forward, and sure enough, the horse followed.   
  
“Huh, he’s got a nice gait,” Sojiro noted as he walked next to the horse, focused on the long legs.

“See his strides? That’s a gait. Horses have four gaits: a walk, a trot, a canter and a gallop,” Sojiro explained when he saw Ren look back curiously.  
  
“Can’t wait to see how he trots, maybe I’ll let you find that out though,” He smiled at the younger lad.   
  
“Yay me?” Ren cocked his head to the side, then turned back to look ahead as Sojiro walked pass to open the gate for them.

“Y’know, the previous owner who just left him here said this guy was a bit of a joker, especially when it came to being saddled," Sojiro's tone of voice was implying something that Ren knew all too well. 

“Well, I guess I’ll discover that too,” Ren continued to lead the horse through the gate.

“You certainly are quick on the uptake, I’ll give you that,” Sojiro nodded, just as Morgana jumped down from the fence to follow the three.  
  
The black horse looked at the cat, let out a snort, and continued to follow Ren.

“Let’s put this apparent ‘joker’ in the stall next to Takamaki’s mare. Fourth on the left," Sojiro instructed.  
  
“So the horses don’t share stalls then, I take it?” Ren asked as Sojiro adjusted his pace to walk next to him.   
  
“Nah, but all the horses share the same paddock when I let them out for a graze. That’ll be fun to watch as we integrate this guy into the group. Come to think of it,” Sojiro started to laugh as they entered the stable. The laugh boomed off the high walls which caused a dark brown horse, in the stall next to Zorro’s, to stick its large head out of a stall to enquire at the sound.

“We’ve got seven horses here now, that’s enough for a herd!”

Ren let the old man’s laughing die down, continuing to lead the black ‘joker’ through the stables.  
  
Morgana jumped up to Zorro's stall and perched on the door, scratching the back of his ear with his leg.

The horse’s hooves clopped against the concrete, and out of the corner of his eye, Ren saw the horse in the stall continue to stare at the ‘joker.’   
  
“This’ll also be interesting,” Sojiro motioned the horse in the stall, before walking ahead to open up the stall door for Ren’s horse.   
  
“How so?” Ren led the horse into the stall, noticing the thick layer of straw at the bottom, the red feed buck on the side and a chalkboard on the front of the stall door.

“That mare there,” Sojiro pointed to the larger horse watching them.  
  
“She’s an interesting character. She doesn’t really get on well with the other geldings, so let’s see how she goes with the fresh meat,” Sojiro shut the stable door from the inside, joining Ren.   
  
“Let’s just say that it's very common all mares have a shitlist, but who is at the top changes almost daily,” Sojiro chuckled as he pointed to the red headcollar, indicating for Ren to take it off.   
  
“If this guy is really a ‘joker,’ we’ll see if he makes it to the top of The Queen’s shitlist.”

“He seems okay,” Ren unbuckled the cheeck strap and slid the headcollar down the horse’s black head, then gingerly extended a hand.

The black horse nudged Ren’s hand, and Ren moved his hand up to stroke the horse’s head, straight down the face.

“He seems to like you,” Sojiro folded his arms and watched.  
  
“And he’ll like you even more when you get him his breakfast.”   
  
Ren followed Sojiro out of the stable and hung up the headcollar and leadrope outside on the designated hook. The stable nextdoor had a similar setup, but there was a pink leadrope instead of red. The chalkboard on the stall had ‘Panther’ written in cursive writing.   
  
“Does that horse have a name?” Ren asked, hands in pockets while walking next to Sojiro to the feed room.   
  
“The owner never told me his name, but he just kept calling him a joke or a joker,” Sojiro shrugged.   
  
“Can that be his name?” Ren offered a grin as they opened the feed room door.   
  
Sojiro grinned back, “Sounds good to me, I think that name actually suits him. Make sure you write down the name on that chart,” he pointed to the massive chalkboard on the side of the room with a bunch of other names.   
  
“And you can write the name on his stall. It’s a very flashy paddock name, I’ll say.”   
  
“Does that mean he has a name already?” Ren asked as he took the chalk from the bottom of the board to write Joker’s name in slot for stall number seven.   
  
“Let me explain,” Sojiro cleared his throat, “Joker has a registered racing name, which is a very long nonsensical name used for when people wanted to bet on him, to win a race. There’s no way you’d be calling him _that_ name in the paddock though, it’s just for the registration and polls.”   
  
“So that’s why those n ames are so weird,” Realisation washed over Ren as he scooped up two loaves of hay to put in Joker’s feed bucket. “Out of curiosity, what is his registration name?” “Oh it’s ridiculous,” Sojiro chuckled, then spoke in a pompous, clear voice.   
  
“Arsène Lupin Extraordinaire”  
  
Ren couldn't help but laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horses introduced:
> 
> Joker - black thouroughbred gelding (not a single marking, completely black head to tail.)  
> Queen - cleveland bay mare (her shitlist is longer than Persona 5 Royal.)


	3. Rearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll feed the Haryuji shippers if it kills me. Don't worry my fellow Makoann comrades, a feast is due next chapter.

The second Ren had dumped the hay in Joker's new red feeding bucket, the horse was dead to the world. He shoved his head deep into the bucket and wolfed down the hay like it was his last supper.  
  
Ren was taken by Sojiro to see the rest of the outdoor facility Leblanc Stables had to offer. The country boy was in awe at just how _massive_ the place really was.   
  
At the back of the stables was a rectangular indoor arena, where two girls were currently riding around on the soft terrain. The roof had large rectangular windows to fill the arena with natural light, and along the sides of the arena were what Ren could only guess were jumping obstacles. There were letters placed on different parts of the arena, with a C being at the furthest from the left.

“That’s Takamaki,” Sojiro lit up another cigarette as the two leaned against the short walls to watch the girls in the arena.

Ren recognised Ann from her blonde hair and the pink blanket that was on the horse she was currently riding. Despite how elegant both horse and rider looked, Ren couldn’t help but smile at the fact that Ann was wearing a black tank top with a flannel.   
  
However, Ren was rather interested in the cream coloured horse with a white mane that Ann was riding.   
  
“What an interesting colour,” he thought out loud as the horse started to take long strides. 

“It’s called palomino,” Sojiro stretched out his back, “That mare is definitely the favourite of all the geldings here. She’s gorgeous, and she knows it.”

Ren humed as he watched Ann and the horse start to take even longer, faster strides. Ann had a look of furious concentration on her face as she seemed to be working overtime to keep her back straight.  
  
“Beautiful, Ann-chan!’ The second girl praised Ann.   
  
Ren turned his attention to that second girl, who was currently in the middle of the arena. She had fluffy brown hair tied into a ponytail and was wearing a purple polo shirt. In her gloved hand was a rather long black stick.   
  
When Ren looked at the horse she was riding, his jaw dropped.   
  
Now Ren had only been at the stables for literally less than a day, but even _he_ knew that this horse was luxurious. It had a chestnut coat, with little black markings down near the hooves and an arched tail. It was certainly the most beautiful horse Ren had ever seen in his life.

“That there,” Sojiro nudged Ren’s elbow with his own, “Is Okumura. Her father is the CEO of a major conglomerate, so money isn’t an issue for her. She’s honestly one the reasons I’m still in business.”  
  
“Wow...” Ren was truly breathless, mesmerised as the horse shook its head.

“What if I told you that mare is worth 20 million yen.”  
  
“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Ren was transfixed on the stationary horse.   
  
“Well you can talk to them more about it after we’re done. C’mon, I’ll show you the outdoor facilities,” The stable master pushed himself off the wall and started to walk away.

* * *

Sojiro explained to Ren that he owned all the fenced paddocks and arenas, but the open areas that were not fenced were council land. 

A large green paddock had a flaxen chestnut horse and a white-grey horse grazing loosely, their tails flicking every so often. “That’s just a grazing paddock,” Sojiro answered Ren’s question.  
  
A bit further long to the west were two more paddocks, but they were much smaller with shelters.

“That’s where broodmares and sires can do their thing,” Sojiro chuckled, and Ren instantly understood, flushing a bright red.

“But if a horse is being an ass in their stall, clients are more than welcome to dump the horse in these paddocks if they’re not in use.”  
  
“So it’s a timeout zone,” Ren commented, just as familiar meow indicated that Morgana was right behind him.   
  
“Maybe we could throw the cat in there,” Sojiro mused, earning a hiss from Morgana.   
  
To the far east was a massive paddock with various obstacles, including some kind of pond, and even the most ridiculous looking cartoon wall Ren had seen. He audibly snorted.   
  
“That’s the cross country arena,” Sojiro followed the teenager’s gaze and smirked, “Those obstacles are supposed to look stupid, to see how horses respond to them. If the horse can clear it without even batting an eyelid, then they’re doing their job right.”   
  
“And the pond?” Ren pointed to the obstacle in question, that had a jump on the right side.   
  
“Yep, the horses have to go into that pond and clear that jump. It’s part of cross country,” Sojiro noticed just how impressed Ren seemed as they walked over to two more outdoor arenas.

These arenas were nowhere near as large and rectangular as the indoor arena, but they had poles along the ground and barrels placed in a square formation.  
  
“Basic training arenas for beginner jumpers and barrel racers,” Sojiro stretched out his arms into the air.   
  
“Maybe you can walk Joker around these arenas to desensitize him a bit, and who knows? Maybe even one day you’ll ride him around.”   
  
Ren immediately became lost in the thought of himself riding the dark horse, the wind in his hair as Joker galloped at top speed through the countryside.   
  
“...Could be fun,” Ren grinned, letting Sojiro lead him to the largest outdoor arena, Morgana trotting beside him.

A loud neigh rang through the air again, and Ren instantly shivered upon recognising it was the same sound he heard last night. In the largest outdoor arena was Ryuji, riding a dark blonde horse with rather impressive strong legs. The mane and tail were both black, but the mane was spiky and unkempt.   
  
“That’s the culprit,” Ren folded his arms and leaned against the white fence, noticing the dust from the dirt that kicked up from under the horse’s black hooves.   
  
“Well spotted, that’s the most recent gelding. Sakamoto sure is working overtime to keep him in line though,” Sojiro laughed softly, watching Ryuji nudge the horse into a fast trot.   
  
“I’ve been following Sakamoto for a while now. Knew him from the racing circuit. He had a real bright future, and that horse combined with his talent was surely going to land him on an international level.”   
  
“I sense a but,” Ren said, watching Ryuji and the loud horse move into a canter.   
  
Sojiro let out a sad sigh, “His coach was a bastard. Abused the poor guy _and_ his horse, and on the track they had a really bad accident. Sakamoto’s leg was crushed in a fall, and the horse took quite the tumble too, but luckily the only injury The Kidd sustained was just a bruise back leg.”   
  
“The Kidd is his registration name?” Ren asked, looking at Sojiro.   
  
The stable master nodded, “You’re sharp. That horse’s racing name is Captain William Kidd, or just The Kidd. He’s got a unique pedigree. Not entirely thoroughbred, there’s a bit of quarter horse in him too, which is how he maintains his endurance.”   
  
The Kidd let out a loud neigh, and immediately dug his hooves into the ground, eliciting a groan of frustration from Ryuji.   
  
“Skull! Ya gotta canter for the full length of the damn fence!” Ryuji turned the horse around and nudged him to go back to the start of the fence.   
  
“But that quarter horse in him makes him a punk,” Sojiro shook his head, “I think Sakamoto wants to get into eventing now, but this is just stuff I overhear.”

Ren watched as Ryuji realigned the horse with the further part of the fence, and nudged him into a rather fast gate.  
  
“His canter is pretty solid, but do you see how the back leg keeps skipping prematurely?” Sojiro pointed his finger for Ren to observe. 

Sure enough, the back leg flicked up, as if the horse was limping.   
  
“The Kidd’s not in pain, it’s just a quirk he developed while he was in the paddock recovering,” Sojiro added quickly, noticing a look of empathy on Ren’s normally stoic face.

“C’mon man, we gotta get used to this, the event is in a month!” Ryuji hissed through gritted teeth as the horse seemed to be obedient.  
  
Until it skidded to a halt and let out a loud whinny.   
  
“Look, I know having ya balls chopped off sucks but we gotta focus!” Ryuji snapped.   
  
“Poor Ryuji,” Ren leaned against the fence as Morgana let out what seemed to be a chortle.

“He’ll get the hang of it. Niijima has been coaching him for cross country pacing, so he should be fine. It’s just the pacing with no obstacles. For The Kidd, this is like running on a treadmill - boring as hell.”  
  
“That’s quite the attitude…” Ren’s comment trailed off and he gasped as The Kidd reared back on his hind legs.   
  
“SKULL FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” Ryuji screamed as he slid out of the saddle and down the back of the horse to land on his bottom in the dust.   
  
Sojiro laughed, and apparently so did Morgana. The horse trotted off bucking out with a snort and another whinny.   
  
“Let’s leave them be, I’ll show you more of the ropes in the stables, I’ll bet ya Okumura will be out here with a first aid kit.”   
  


* * *

“Ow ow OW! ARE YOU FOR REAL?!” Ryuji hissed in pain, his cries echoing through Leblanc’s cafe as his nurse-slash-girlfriend placed disinfectant on his palm.   
  
“Ryuji, you need to lower your voice,” Haru chided, completely immune to Ryuji’s outbursts as she placed a white cotton ball on top of the wound.

The two sat in one of the plush leather booths with drinks on the table and Ann sat on the other side watching with a shit-eating grin. The three horses were tied outside to the post, drinking out of a water troth.  
  
“You think you’d be used to all the casualties that came with riding Skull,” she teased, taking her finger off of the ‘record’ button from her Instagram story and started to tap out a caption.   
  
“I think it’s the shock, Ann-chan,” Haru explained, dabbing the cotton ball against Ryuji’s palm.   
  
“Eff this! And Eff that asshole!” Ryuji slammed his free hand down on the table, but howled in pain once realising he had bruised that hand too.   
  
“Oh Ryuji,” Haru shook her head, not letting go of her boyfriend’s hand and ignoring the loud whiny that Skull sounded from outside.   
  
“I’m not surprised Skull still thinks he’s a stallion,” Ann propped an elbow on the table to rest her cheek in her palm. “He’s always been a mare’s man, so maybe he’s compensating,” she laughed out loud at her own remark.   
  
“He’s not! He's just being a dick!” Ryuji snapped and stuck his nose up in annoyance.   
  
“While that may be true, I think he’s just being his usual self,” Haru had to stifle her own giggle for Ryuji’s sake and to focus on tending her boyfriend’s wounds.   
  
“I’m worried about how Skull will perform at your event. The course is said to be a bit longer than usual so I wonder if he’ll stay focused,” Haru bit the inside of her cheek as Ryuji sighed.   
  
“Who knows, but either way we’ll find out,” Ryuji’s knee started to bounce.   
  
Haru stuck a bandaid on Ryuji’s palm, then brought the palm to her lips to kiss it lightly, “There, that should be okay for now. Where are your gloves though?”   
  
Ryuji’s cheeks and ears flushed red with embarrassment as he turned to avoid Haru’s gaze, “They’re...in ya room...I forgot to pack ‘em today.”   
  
“Ryuji, that’s silly of you,” Haru sighed and looked over at the three helmets sitting next to Ann.   
  
“Do you want to borrow mine? Or should we ask Boss if he has a spare pair?”   
  
“ _Please_ Ryuji I will pay you two hundred yen to wear Haru’s gloves,” Ann’s face split into a wicked grin as she reached into Haru’s helmet and pulled out her friend’s pristine white leather gloves.   
  
“Only two hundred? What a cheapskate,” Ryuji shook his head, “Besides I can’t, Haru needs ‘em for dressage. I’ll ask Boss when he shows up,” Ryuji rested his head on Haru’s shoulder, “Thanks for patching me up,” he quietly thanked Haru, who simply responded by kissing his hair, ignoring the sweat patches around his forehead.   
  
“Urgh, stop being so cute, heteros,” Ann groaned dramatically.   
  
“You’re twice as gross when Makoto is here,” Haru shot back teasingly.   
  
“Where _is_ our favourite butch lesbian anyway?” Ryuji asked Ann.   
  
“She’s supposed to be coming this afternoon once she’s finished her student council meeting, but who knows how long that will take,” Ann sighed, missing her girlfriend.   
  
“On another topic, what do you think of that new young man Boss is showing around?” Haru asked the table, taking her coffee cup delicately between her fingers.   
  
“His hair is _so_ scruffy,” Ann instantly commented, tapping out a text on her phone.   
  
“I wonder why he’s here though? Perhaps he’s a transfer student?”

“It’d make sense, being April n’ all,” Ryuji shrugged, “He didn’t seem like a horse guy though.”  
  
“Well neither do you,” Haru grinned, and Ann let out another snort of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mad lad horses introduced in this chapter:  
> Panther - Palomino American warmblood  
> Noir - Chestnut Selle Français  
> Skull - Buckskin thouroughbred gelding (may his stallion glory rest in peace.)


	4. Lunch break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren thought he found a quiet spot to eat his lunch. Emphasis on 'thought.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will feed all the Makoann shippers because we deserve the meal.
> 
> Oh, and yes I went through the 'horse girl' phase, but I used to event and do stock work when I was younger!

Ann grabbed her helmet and stepped out of Leblanc’s cafe, welcoming a soft breeze to whisk at her cheeks. Haru and Ryuji were certainly her closest friends, but there was only so much ‘hetero’ Ann could handle.    
  
Having known Ryuji since middle school, she had  _ never  _ guessed the ruffian would take up  _ horse riding _ of all hobbies. He ran track in school and really enjoyed it, but for some reason he had wound up as a jockey, probably due to how light he was and the workout crossovers.   
Ann had been lucky enough to ride wherever she was situated in the world, but since moving back to Japan and settling in while her parents kept galavanting around the world doing whatever they did, Ann found solace in her four-legged companion she had begged her parents to buy for her.

The sun was still out, but April was an awkward month in Japan due to the strange transition from spring to summer. 

Her sudden reason for leaving was a text message from Makoto:   
  
_ ‘Two minutes away. X.’ _

Ah, Makoto Niijima. Definitely one of the most diligent and technically brilliant upcoming equestrians in Japan. Ann had met Makoto when she started agisting Panther at Leblanc last year, and originally the two didn’t get along. Only after a few trail rides, inner city crepe dates and and eventual makeout session in the hay stacks had Ann and Makoto overcome their differences and started dating.   
  
Ann couldn’t help but smile when she thought about Makoto - the girl was virtually undefeated at cross country, especially her last event where she had nearly broken her sister’s eight-year record. If Makoto had been two seconds faster, she would have gone home with a winning smile, and not just a sheepish grin.

Not only did Makoto ride a horse, but she also had her own motorcycle that was currently pulling into the dirt driveway.    
  
The sight was more than enough to make Ann swoon, and her plan instantly kicked into action. First, she needed to lose her flannel, so Ann quickly slipped out of the loose piece of clothing and tied it around her waist. Then, she clipped her metallic pink riding helmet through a loop in her cream jodhpurs, giving her control over both hands. This was crucial, because in order for her plan to work, Ann would need the help of her ever-somewhat-trusty steed, Panther.   
  
Slipping her pink grip gloves on, the blonde dramatically strutted over to her horse and gently placed her gloved hand on Panther’s rump. The last thing Ann wanted was her own horse to kick her in the face in front of her girlfriend.   
  
Ann moved behind Panther and up to her left side, giving her a soft pat before untying her reins from the post. Instantly, the mare raised her head, as if to say ‘excuse me, I’m not on duty.’    
  
“Come on Pan, we can’t let Makoto look cooler than us  _ all  _ the time,” Ann told Panther, who simply snorted and flicked her white tail.    
  
Ann led Panther away from the post, leaving Noir and Skull to rest and drink. She made sure her strut was enticing enough for the leather-clad woman who was currently parking her motorbike next to Sojiro’s car and taking off her helmet.   
  
“Mako~” Ann greeted her girlfriend in a sing-song tone, ignoring the snort from Panther.    
  
Makoto looked over at Ann, and gave her a soft grin, “Afternoon Ann, Panther,” she nodded to the palomino mare.   
  
“Oh please, Pan-Pan doesn’t need anymore attention,” Ann scoffed and gave Panther’s reins more slack so that she could extend her body far enough to kiss Makoto on the lips.   
  
“But you do, apparently,” Makoto mumbled against Ann’s lip, eliciting a hum.   
  
“Damn right,” Ann smirked, pulling back to scan her girlfriend up and down: Makoto’s black leather jacket was a Christmas present from her last year, and she wore her usual dark grey jodhpurs.    
  
“You have a one tonne mammal behind you, don’t you think she needs more attention?” Makoto tucked her motorbike helmet under her arm and then extended a hand for Ann to hold.   
  
“Eh, she’s a primadonna as always,” Ann gleefully took Makoto’s hand and led both her and Panther back to the stables.

“Are you going to jump Queen some more?” She asked, watching Makoto drumm her fingers against her motorcycle helmet.    
  
“Yeah, I think she needs to stretch her legs some more, and she keeps struggling with the forest jump,” Makoto let go over Ann’s hand once they reached the stables in order to grab her tack.   
  
“Well, would you like some moral support?” Ann called, taking unclipping her helmet to place on her head.   
  
“Don’t you have dressage training?” Makoto responded, swapping her motorbike helmet for her dark blue riding helmet that matched the one Ann was currently security with her clip.   
  
“Well I  _ did,  _ but Skull chucked a wet and Ryuji fell off. Haru had to patch him up,” Ann then threw the reins back over Panther’s head and with her left hand, grabbed a fistful of the thick white mane. She placed her left booted foot in the stirrup of her black saddle and hoisted herself up onto Panther.

“That sounds painful, but nothing out of the ordinary. I have no idea how Ryuji  _ still  _ rides him,” Makoto walked out of the tackroom with a black saddle and a dark blue saddle blanket, a breastplate for Queen was thrown over the seat and her helmet sat on top in a very impressive balancing act.   
  
“Those two have a connection,” Ann stretched out from her position on top of Panther, arms to the sky with a groan.

“How did your training with Haru go? Did you get Panther to use her whole body some more?” Makoto continued the conversation, “Oh, also thank you for feeding Queen this morning,” she smiled up at her girlfriend as she walked over to her horse’s stall, riding boots clicking across the ground.   
  
“You should be, Panther here was getting rather jealous,” Ann gently rubbed her mare’s neck, “The training went...meh, It’s mainly forcing miss lazybones here to use her back legs, while Haru has been grilling me about my inside leg.”   
  
“The discipline of dressage never ceases to baffle me,” Makoto shook her head, taking Queen’s bridle with her into the horse’s stall.   
  
“You need to ‘go with the leg,’ and use a heavier seat. Lucky for me, Haru is great at explaining all that crap,” Ann sheepishly twirled a few locks of Panther’s mane. “But, it makes sense, and Pan-Pan  _ is  _ learning. At least, I think you are?” Ann craned her neck to talk to the horse.   
  


“Oh Ann, you would think that modelling for all those years would help you extend your inside and outside legs,” Makoto chuckled as she grabbed her saddle and hoisted it over the stall door.   
  
“And you’d think a year of dating you would stretch out my legs more,” Ann’s silver tongue shot back, and smirked as she heard a squeak from Queen’s stall.   
  


* * *

  
Ren spent his lunch break out in the cross country paddock, with Sojiro’s permission. He took his curry in a plastic container and sat under a tree in the cluster on the hill. The position allowed a breathtaking sight of the entirety of Leblanc stables. The breeze swirled around him again, so he strategically took off his glasses and placed them on top of his head to act as a makeshift headband.   
  
All was peaceful, until Ren saw two horses with riders enter the paddock. He groaned and stood up as the darker horse approached in what Sojiro had called a canter.    
  
The horse slowed to a trot and then a walk, eventually stopping directly in front of Ren. The rider, a young lady around his age with dark red eyes, looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.   
  
“Can I help you?” She asked, eyes clearly scanning Ren up and down for an analysis.   
  
“I live here,” was Ren’s blunt response.   
  
“In this paddock? You must have moved in yesterday,” the mounted rider responded without even flinching.   
  
“Mako honey, that’s the guy I was telling you about - that’s Ren!” Ann called out as her horse trotted up to stand next to the stocky bay.   
  
“Oh,  _ you’re  _ the guy on probation?”    
  
“The one and only,” Ren let his plastic container against his hip and looked directly up at the rider.   
  
“I see,” the rider cleared her throat and bowed her head, as her horse shook out her mane.   
  
“My name is Makoto Niijima, and this is Queen,” Makoto shifted her reins into one hand and gently ran her other through the mare’s black mane, “Ann briefly mentioned you earlier.”   
  
“She didn’t tell me about you,” Ren’s response only earned him a scoff from Ann. He noticed she had taken off her flannel and wrapped it around her waist.

  
“We haven’t spoken much because Boss is putting your poor ass through the ringer, hey? Having to look after Zorro  _ and  _ a horse that was dumped here? You’ll be busy for a while,” Ann took her feet out of the leather stirrups and leaned forward on her horse.   
  
“I never introduced you to Panther, did I?”    
  
“No, but that’s a horse, not a big cat,” Ren took a step forward gently and extended the back of his hand for the palomino to sniff.   
  
“It’s a weird name I know, but it’s just her paddock name. Her show name is, like,  _ so  _ much cooler,” Ann proudly stuck her nose to the sky, eliciting a chuckle from Makoto.   
  
“Celestine’s Carmen is quite the mouthful, Ann,” Makoto shook her head and turned Queen to walk through closer to the trees.   
  
“Oh yeah? Well it beats Pope Agnes of Johanna, what kinda name is that?” Ann shot back with a teasing grin, absentmindedly playing with Panther’s mane.   
  
“A proud one, thank you very much,” Makoto’s tone was firm, and with a gentle press against Queen’s sides, rode her horse into the forest.   
  
“It was nice to meet you Ren, but I have a training regime to follow,” Makoto nodded over her shoulder.   
  
“Ann? Are you coming?”    
  
“One second hun,” Ann rolled her eyes and glanced at Ren apologetically.   
  
“Sorry about Mako, she’s normally a bit more relaxed but she has this hyperfixation about fixing flaws and- well, I’ll tell you tomorrow if you’re down?”    
  
“Sure,” Ren nodded and started the long walk on his human legs back to the gate.   
  
“Wait! Can't we talk a bit more now?” Ann turned Panther around and followed him, easily catching up.   
  
“Well if I don’t get back to Sojiro in the next ten minutes, I might not be able to talk to you ever again,” Ren shrugged and picked up the pace.   
  
“Oh, point taken,” Ann nodded in understanding, then once again turned Panther around and started to trot off.   
  
Ren watched, noticing that Ann seemed to be sitting for longer periods of time in the saddle, and the effect it had on Panther’s stride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She was already introduced in an earlier chapter, but Queen is a Cleveland Bay Mare. Fun fact, this breed is quite rare these days but they can literally do ANYTHING - dressage, show jumping, eventing, drafting, calculating your taxes you name it they can do it.


	5. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ren commits to the horse boy (Hoy) life

After Ren had spent the afternoon where all of Sojiro’s tools were placed on site - from Sojiro’s tractor right down to the spare girths - he was given the task of mucking out more stables.   
  
“It’s easy, you just shovel out the horse shit and change the straw with fresh bedding. Think of it like cleaning your room,” Sojiro jabbed a finger at Joker’s stall.    
  
“I don’t shit my bed though,” Ren shifted his weight from one foot to another, earning a scowl from the stable master.    
  
“And I didn’t have to take you in and give you two horses to look after yet here we are,” Sojiro snapped back. He looked ready to continue ripping at Ren, but his phone started to buzz from his khaki pocket.   
  
“Mm...Get to work, the tools are in the tack room. Don’t talk to me until you’re done,” The stable master ordered before answering his phone.   
  
“Yes? Ah, you’re due tomorrow? Well that’s fine I can collect you. I’ll get the float ready…” Sojiro’s conversation trailed off as he left the stables, Leaving Ren standing outside of Joker’s stall all by himself save for the black horse and Morgana sitting up on the support beams in the roof.   
  
The black horse had peered out of his stall with alert, pointed ears. With a snort, he nudged Ren’s shoulder.   
  
“Uh, I guess I'll take you out while I clean,” Ren picked up the headcollar and lead, ready to place the gear on from his current position.   
  
“Can I give ya a tip?” Came a voice from behind the country boy.   
  
Ren spun on his heel to see Ryuji and Haru standing behind him, each leading a horse into respective stalls. Ryuji’s horse seemed rather relaxed, tail flicking and scuffing a hoof against the ground. Haru’s horse was completely silent and still. Ren would never get over just how beautiful that 20 million yen mammal was.

“Please,” Ren would welcome any kind of help. He watched as Ryuji opened the stall next to Joker’s with his free hand and led the toned horse inside.   
  
“Actually go into the stall to put the collar on. Don’t half ass it.”   
  
“I..see,” Ren should’ve expected such blunt advice from Ryuji. 

Ryuji stuck his blonde head out of the stall and jabbed a thumbs up at Ren, who noticed that the palm of Ryuji’s hand had a bandaid plastered to the skin. Behind him, Ren heard the jingle or metal against leather, and he turned to see Haru taking off the saddle from her horse. The beautiful brown leather saddle sat on top of fluffy sheepskin and a purple blanket.   
  
“There you go,” Haru smiled and clicked her tongue at her horse before walking to the tack room.   
  
“That’s her new saddle, seems like Noir is enjoying it,” Ryuji muttered from Skull’s stall, an elbow resting against the door.   
  
“By the way, your red gear is so badass,” Ryuji’s eyes flickered towards the headcollar in Ren’s hands, “Where’d ya get it from?”

“Sojiro,” Ren shrugged and slipped the headcollar up Joker’s snout and buckled it at the cheek.   
  
“Looks kinda new, maybe I should get a new collar for Skull,” Ryuji leaned against the now shut-stall and eyed the frayed yellow headcollar.   
  
“If you need a new one, I could get you one tomorrow,” Came Haru’s voice as she walked up to Ryuji with her hands clutching her helmet and a rather long black stick.   
  
“Aw Haru, ya too good for me,” Ryuji grinned, and it made Ren’s stomach flip for some reason. After a quick internal analysis Ren concluded he was diagnosed with being single and seeing others in a happy relationship.   
  
“Ah, how rude of me, I never introduced myself,” Haru turned to bow at Ren, “I’m Haru Okumura. I think I’ve seen you throughout the day.”   
  
“Ren Amamiya. Yeah, Sojiro has just been showing me the ropes,” Ren nodded back but was interrupted by a soft snort from the stunning mare behind him.   
  
“That’s Noir, she’s my best friend,” Haru beamed, following Ren’s gaze. “She’s very sweet, but she knows we’re about to lunge soon.”   
  
Ren cocked his head to the side.

“It’s like taking a dog for a walk. In a large circle...at a constant pace,” Ryuji trailed off upon realising how silly he sounded, but Haru tapped the spiky blonde head of hair with a grin.   
  
“You’re not wrong, that’s pretty much lunging in a nutshell, but I like to lunge Noir the day before I have to float her so she’s not too anxious,” Haru leaned against Skull’s stall door, giving Ryuji a look of pure admiration.   
  
Ren glanced between the two. “Are you guys…” He started to ask, and Ryuji instantly nodded.   
  
“Dating? You betcha! It’s been what, two years?” Ryuji asked his girlfriend, whose smile did not reach her eyes.   
  
“Three, Ryuji.”   
  
“I-I was close!” The blonde quickly defended himself and looked ready to duck as he eyed Haru’s hand that balled into a fist around the long black stick.    
  
“That looks painful,” Ren commented, opening the stall door to lead Joker out.   
  
Haru tore her gaze from Ryuji and smiled at Ren, “Oh this? You’re mistaken, dressage whips don’t actually cause any pain to horses or boyfriends.”   
  
“So when does one use a whip on a horse or a boyfriend?” Ren tied Joker to the hook outside the stable, remembering the knot Sojiro had taught him earlier.   
  
“If natural reinforcement doesn’t work,” Haru answered, nudging Ryuji’s elbow lightly.   
  
“Speaking of reinforcement, you might want to tighten that knot,” she nodded at Joker, who was lightly pulling his head against upwards.   
  
“Sneaky bugger,” Ren muttered and instantly strengthened the knot, only to have Haru giggle at him.    
  
“I guess he lives up to his name,” Ryuji grinned and pressed his back leg against Skull’s stall door, admiring the word ‘Joker’ on the chalkboard.   
  
“Very true,” Ren grunted and picked up the mucking tools, ready for battle with Joker’s stall.

“I’m surprised Boss is making you muck out the stall at the end of the day, and not the beginning,” Haru mused as she peered over the stall door to watch Ren.   
  
“It’s prolly Boss gettin’ him used to training,” Ryuji shrugged and turned around to remove Skull’s tack.   
  
“It’s a clean stall though, there’s no excrements anywhere,” Haru’s eyes went wide with interest, and Ren scrunched his nose at the remark.   
  
“Haru, babe. That’s a weird thing to say,” Ryuji called from Skull’s stall just as a loud whiny cracked through the air.   
  
“Skull! Shaddup I’m takin’ the damn saddle  _ off _ !”   
  


* * *

  
After making small talk with Ryuji and Ren, Haru excused herself to take Noir lunging. She left with her horse obediently following, and soon enough the clopping of Noir’s hooves had faded.

Once Ren had finished mucking out Joker’s stall, he led the horse back in and locked the door. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he instantly regretted wearing a hoodie. 

“It’s tough work, huh,” Ryuji returned from the tack room empty handed, his yellow tank top slightly stained with sweat.

“Yeah, it’s like cleaning up after a giant dog,” Ren took off his glasses to clean on his hoodie just as the black gelding blinked and started to scuff at the straw bedding.   
  
“Oooh he’s gonna roll!” Ryuji’s eyes widened, and he pressed his hands over the stall door to watch.   
  
Sure enough, Joker plopped down onto his knees and just like a pig, dog, and any other animal, started to roll.   
  
“That is the weirdest thing I’ve seen today,” Ren commented once his glasses were back on. “Why is he doing that?”   
  
“Does he have fingers or opposable thumbs?” Ryuji asked, and then chuckled at Ren’s confused expression.   
  
“It's how he scratches his back. Those hooves aren’t gonna help him. In the summer, let’s put him in the outdoor paddock and watch him have a dust bath.”   
  
“That sounds...dirty,” Ren wrinkled his nose as Joker made a noise that seemed to be a sigh of relief.   
  
“Nah it ain’t, Boss says that dust baths are totally healthy, because it’s like a bug repellent or somethin’, I dunno I stopped listening after a while,” Ryuji scratched the back of his head.   
  
“Thank god we got hands though, huh!”   
  
Ren couldn’t help but chuckle. He placed the equipment back and stretched out his arms with a long groan.   
  
“It’s been a day,” he sighed and then stretched out his legs.   
  
“And you didn’t even ride today,” Ruji chuckled and looked down at his palm, then back at Skull. The naughty horse was chowing down on his dinner, oblivious to Ryuji.   
  
“He’s such a little shit, but he’s my little shit,” Ryuji grinned folded his arms.   
  
“So who do you normally ride out in the country?”   
  
Ren blinked and stuffed his hands in his pockets, “I uh...don’t.”   
  
“For real?” Ryuji’s jaw dropped, “You’re livin’ in a stable for a year and you don’t ride horses?”   
  
The blonde looked from the sheepish boy to Joker and realisation dawned on his face, “Why don’t ya ask Boss if you can learn to ride on Joker!”   
  
“Uhm, that’s ridiculous Ryuji,” Ren mumbled, but Ryuji stopped his foot against the ground.   
  
“Nah it ain’t! Joker’s a free horse who seems chill enough, he’s got a tack hook and gear, what more do ya need?”   
  
“A waiver to sign.” Ren shuffled off to the feed room with Ryuji following, boots clacking against the floor. “I’m really worried.”   
  
“C’mon man! Horse riding is easy when you get the hang of it, and anyone can do it, look at me!” Ryuji skidded to a halt in front of Ren with his arms wide out.   
  
“I used to be a track star but then I became a jockey, and now I’m an eventer and barrel racer. I’m the livin’ proof anyone can be a rider! What are ya, scared?”   
  
Morgana dropped down from the beams and landed next to Ryuji, letting out another one of his laughs.   
  
“Yes, actually,” Ren answered as they reached the feed room. Ren got the hay ready as Ryuji groaned.   
  
“Ren Ren, it’s fun! We can go on trail rides and maybe enter events together! Ya see fit enough to handle it. Oh oh perhaps we could even barrel race!” Ryuji scanned Ren up and down while the black haired boy ignored the nickname. Morgana followed the boys with his tail in the air.   
  
“Look, there’s a brand saddle in that tack room gathering dust as we speak. It’s perfect for trail riding, and I can take ya out. Ooh let’s ask Ann too! Makoto and Haru are off to a show tomorrow so they can’t come but-”   
  
“Ryuji, I have no idea how to put a saddle on a horse,” Ren walked out of the tack room with Zorro’s feed.   
  
“I’ll teach ya! It’s an English saddle which is perfect for beginners. Hell we could even just walk you around with Joker on a lead if you’re not comfortable yet.”   
  
Ren gulped. A horse on a lead? How strange. 

“Ren, it’s hella fun. Haven’t you ever wanted to ride a horse at stop speed with the wind in your hair and not a care in the world?”

The second Ryuji said that, the image came to mind of Ren riding Joker. Complete freedom, no judgement and no probation holding him down. He couldn’t believe what lef this lips, “You’re right, Ryuji.”

“I...I am?” Ryuji double backed on himself, and poked his own chest. Even Morgana let out a quizzical mewo.   
  
“Yes, you are.”


	6. Horsemanship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren witnesses the horse master at work.

“You want to learn how to ride?” Sojiro asked from behind Leblanc’s counter, one greying eyebrow quirked as he glanced between Ren and Ryuji.    
  
“Yes,” Ren nodded. He sat at the barstool with a plate of curry in front of him and a glass of water. His scruffy hair was slightly damp with sweat from mucking out not only Joker’s stall, but Zorro’s stall. The miniature horse had let out a cheeky snort before Ren and Ryuji left the stables, indicating that he had made a mess that the country boy would need to clean up.

Evening had fallen over Leblanc stables, and Ryuji had decided to join Ren for curry while Haru put Noir back in her stall. The timing was perfect, for Ann and Makoto had just finished in the cross country paddock and joined Haru in the process of untacking their horses and providing dinner.   
  
“I’ll train him Boss, give him all the pointers and get him off the ground, literally!” Ryuji warbled through a mouthful of curry.   
  
“Hey kid, I asked for the news, not the weather,” Sojiro folded his arms and shook his head. The stable master looked rather tired, evident with the fact he was sitting behind his counter.

“I told you earlier today, we have no idea what Joker’s temperament is like under the saddle, let alone how he goes with shoes and floats.”   
  
Ren pretended to know exactly what Sojiro was talking about, but luckily Ryuji was able to interpret in his own unique way.   
  
“So? The next time Iwai comes over we can change his horse shoes, and Haru’s float is out the back, we can try and load him up,” Ryuji was quick to counter.

The door to Leblanc opened. Ann, Haru and Makoto entered and politely excused themselves. Ann and Makoto headed for a booth while Haru sat next to her boyfriend.   
  
“What’s this about my float?” Haru joined in quizzically as Ryuji wrapped an arm around her.   
  
“I’m gonna teach Ren how to ride, and we’re using Joker. Can I borrow your float to see how he floats?”   
  
Haru blinked, doing her best to digest the favour. “C-Can that wait until next week? The spring dressage meet is tomorrow,” her voice was soft, and Ryuji’s face paled.   
  
“Ah, I forgot about that,” He hung his head, and Ann chuckled behind from the booth.   
  
“Did you  _ seriously  _ forget the dressage meet, Ryuji? God, you’re an awful boyfriend” Ann teased, earning herself a light tap on the shoulder from Makoto.   
  
“You know...you’re going to that too, right?” Makoto raised an eyebrow as she saw the wheel starting to turn in Ann’s head.

“Oh, shit...I guess I am,” Ann sighed and let her forehead rest against the table.   
  
“It looks like you’re out of luck on learning how to ride so soon,” Sojiro turned his attention back to Ren. “Your trainers are out for the weekend, too bad.”   


“Hey! I can train him on tack n’ stuff!” Ryuji protested, then instantly turned tense as Haru cleared her throat.   
  
“You’re the dressage boyfriend for the weekend, dummy!” Ann reminded Ryuji with a wicked grin.   
  
“Okay look,” Makoto spoke up, her tone providing authority as the voice of reason, “The four of us are at the dressage meet, yes? Why not have Ren come over once he’s finished with the stable duties to watch?” She straightened up and glanced over at Sojiro, “Would that be okay, Boss?”   
  
Sojiro scratched his chin in thought, a low hum rumbling in his throat, “If he’s up by 6am, that would give him time to feed the horses and let them out into the grazing paddock, then change and head over your way. Futaba is home so she can help out in his place. However,” Sojiro glanced between Ren and Makoto, “There are two new clients agisting their horses starting from Sunday, so Ren would be here.”   
  
“Eh, you’re not missin’ much on the second day of meets, it’s just a bunch of trotting around and awards,” Ryuji rested his head against the palm of his hand.   
  
“I’d be willing to let Ren out to see the meet on Saturday, but only after he’s completed his work. Does that sound fair?” Sojiro addressed the group, “He can learn about the basics of equestrianism at the meet.”   
  
“It’s a deal,” Ren nodded, taking his glass of water for a swig.   
  
“Wonderful! Now Ann,” Haru clapped her hands and turned to the blonde behind her, “The driver will arrive soon, shall we prepare Panther and Noir for the float?”   
  
“Urgh, the worst part of meets,” Ann groaned and flopped back against the table, “It’s honestly like trying to get a dirty child to take a bath.”   
  
“Would you like some help?” Makoto offered, “Have you prepared your tack and clothes?”   
  
“Floating is how horses travel,” Sojiro reiterated to Ren, leaving the girls to discuss the operation. “It’s common practice for the horses to arrive the evening before a meet, gives them time to adjust to the new smells and stalls. You can watch them float, if you like. Takamaki’s horse is always fun to watch.”   
  


* * *

A black four wheel drive pulled up into Leblanc Stables, and a man stepped out to hitch the large, grey float to the back of the car. The orange sun started to set, causing Sojiro’s automatic lights to flicker to life. 

“We’ll let the kids show you how floating is done,” Sojiro leaned against the wooden post smoking a cigarette. Ren stood next to him, and Morgana was resting on the post, agile as ever.   
  
Boots sounded across the concrete of the stables, and then became muffled by the dust. This signified Ryuji and Makoto exiting the stables. Ren found the site of Ryuji carrying a purple saddle bag and Makoto carrying a pink saddle bag extremely amusing. He did his best to hide his chuckles but Makoto caught him and raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Is there a problem?” she asked Ren.   
  
“Not at all. Pink looks good on you,” Ren responded with a nod, only earning an eye roll from Makoto.    
  
“The manual labour comes with dating an equestrian,” Makoto responded in the most nonchalant tone Ren had ever heard. She didn't even blink as she walked up the ramp of the float to place Ann’s tack inside.   
  
“Good thing these saddles are light,” Ryuji grinned, exiting the float and dusting his hands down.   
  
“And the jockey saddles aren’t? They’re just pieces of fabric,” Makoto scrunched up her face and turned to look at Ryuji, utterly confused as they walked over to stand by Ren and Sojiro.   
  
“Have ya ever carried a western saddle? Those things are heavy,” Ryuji shrugged. “Besides, jockey saddles don’t count  _ because  _ they’re just pieces of fabric.”   
  
Their conversation ceased as the sound of hooves clopping against the ground became more prominent, followed by Haru’s gentle voice that sung praises.   
  
“Here comes Noir. She’ll show ‘em how it’s done,” Ryuji smirked, eying his girlfriend leading her horse with the utmost admiration.

Haru led Noir with the purple leadrope and matching halter, but also had a matching purple rug draped over Noir. The horse’s legs had strange purple straps that wrapped around down to her hooves. The mare was taking relaxed strides to the float, completely unbothered and blinking as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

“How cute, she matches,” Ren folded his arms as Ryuji grinned, walking up to be on standby just in case. “But why is she wearing boots?” Ren asked Makoto and Sojiro.   
  
“They are designed to protect horses while they travel. Who knows what could happen on the road,” Makoto explained as she adjusted her leather jacket. “If they drive over a bump, Noir could hurt her legs from the impact, or perhaps she injures herself inside.”   
  
“I see,” Ren nodded and glanced over at Ryuji, who now stood beside the float. It was certainly a strange sight to see a blonde ruffian with his arms out and knees bent - if Ren were a horse, he’d find that intimidating.   
  
“C’mon girl,” Ryuji clicked his tongue as Noir slowed down upon seeing the float, but she didn’t completely falter. Instead, Haru gently took three steps up the aluminum ramp and coaxed Noir in slowly.   
  
Sure enough, Noir walked up the ramp, earning a shower of praise ranging from “good girl!” from Haru to “hell yeah!” from Ryuji.   
  
“Hmm, it doesn’t seem so hard,” Ren commented to Sojiro, who just chuckled and shook his head, “That mare is a godsend. Completely breaks the stereotype of the angry chestnut mare. Wait until you see Takamaki’s horse.”   
  
“It’s gonna be a shitshow,” Ryuji grinned and offered a hand to help Haru down from the float.   
  
“Hoo boy, it sure is,” Sojiro smirked and got comfy against the post, just as Ann brought out Panther.    
  
The mare only wore a pink rug, her legs bare of any travel boots. Ann was very cautious in leading Panther up to the float, and there was a look on the girl’s face that Ren could only interpret as bracing for the worst possible scenario.

  
Sojiro wasn’t wrong. Watching Ann try to lead Panther into the open float was basically something out of a cartoon. She would pull on her pink leadrope, but Panther dug her hooves into the ground, ears pointed and alert.   
  
“C’mon Pan! It’s not that hard!” Ann strained through gritted teeth, tugging hard on the rope to no avail. The horse was not budging.   
  
“Mako!” Ann whined over to her girlfriend after another minute of failed attempts to get Panther to move.   
  
“Coming,” Makoto sighed and approached the mare, “where do you want me?” she asked Ann.    
  
“Can you stand on the right please? If this doesn’t work we’ll get the lucinchaf out,” Ann gave Makoto a large wet set of puppy dog eyes, and even loosened her grip on Panther’s lead in the process.   
  
“Okay, are you going to try and coax her up like last time?” Makoto moved into position and gently extended a hand out to Panther.   
  
“That’s what Boss said to try,” Ann took a step back, and Panther took a step forward. “Okay, we’ve got some progress, yay,” she quickly celebrated and took another step. Again, Panther followed.   
  
“You gave Ann advice?” Ren asked Sojiro, who nodded.   
  
“A little, but this is a classic case of anxiety,” Sojiro explained and pointed at Panther, “do you see how she’s only taking a few steps up?”   
  
Ren nodded. The girls had made progress, slowly stepping towards the float. Noir inside had not made a peep.    
  
“The steps she’s fine with, it’s the ramp that’s the problem,” Sojiro kept his eyes on Panther.   
  
When Ann started to walk up the ramp, Panther instantly snapped her head up and backed away.   
  
“Urgh, we were so close!” Ann groaned and moved back down to her horse. Makoto and Haru gave Ann sympathetic looks while Ryuji moved back to Ren.   
  
“Alright, I’m taking over,” Sojiro pushed himself off of the wooden post with a grunt and walked forward with his hands out.   
  
“Takamaki, may I?” He asked the blonde gently, who instantly nodded and let Sojiro take the lead rope from her.   
  
“The ramp is scary, hey girl?” Sojiro spoke to Panther in a soft, low stone. 

“Oooh we get to see the horse master in action!” Ryuji excitedly whispered to Ren.    
  
“What is he, a horse whisperer?” Ren grinned, and Ryuji looked at him dead in the eyes and nodded seriously.    
  
“Just watch.” 

Sojiro took Ann’s spot on the ramp of the float and nudged out his elbow, allowing Panther to give him space.   
  
Ann, Haru and Makoto moved to join Ren and Ryuji on the side to allow the man total space and control.   
  
“I should’ve just asked him to float for me,” Ann folded her arms with a sigh, leaning against Makoto’s shoulder.   
  
“You know what Boss is like - you need to do everything yourself around here. It’s nice of him to lend you a hand with floating though,” Makoto watched Sojiro continue the action of placing up a barrier between himself and Panther.   
  
“It’s scary, but it’s okay,” he reassured the mare in that same soft voice. Panther was now shifting side to side at the foot of the float, refusing to get on the ramp.    
  
Sojiro, however, just stood at the top of the ramp with a calm aura radiating from his very being. Ren and the others watched intently as over time Panther started to place her front left hoof on the ramp.   
  
Ann audibly gasped, “She did it! With no lucin chaf involved!”   
  
Panther placed her right front hoof on the ramp, and slowly started to walk up. Soon enough, she was in the float, and Sojiro tied her inside next to Noir.   
  
Sojiro exited the float to a round of applause from all the teenagers. He took off his hat and gave a small bow.

“Let it be known that  _ the coffee horsemaster himself  _ worked his magic this very evening!” Ryuji announced to the group.

“Eh, shut it Sakamoto,” Sojiro chuckled and pulled out his keys. “You kids better head off to your meet, so lock up the float and make sure you’ve packed everything. Then again,” he glanced at Ren and grinned, “If you’ve forgotten anything, you could just let Amamiya know and he’ll bring it over for you.”   
  
“Great idea! Can I have your number Ren? I can add you to our group chat,” Ann whipped out her phone and beamed.

Ren made a mental note to Google Sojiro's name that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sojiro is THE horse whisperer fight me. Tbh I think he would have done years of natural horsemanship.


	7. Bareback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren meets another eccentric Hoy

The 6am alarm blared from Ren’s phone, and the boy groaned and groggily turned the alarm off. His entire body ached from yesterday - walking the entire property and mucking out two stalls definitely took a toll on him.   
  
“Wake up kid, if you want to see your friends at their meet, you need to get up and start right now,” Sojiro's voice came from downstairs, and Ren groaned again.    
  
With all of his might, he swung his legs out of the bed and stretched. Instantly, all the aches and pains from yesterday flooded his body. It took all of his will power to stand up, and even that felt like a challenge, as if his legs were a machine without oil.   
  
“Hurry it up, the horses can’t feed themselves y’know!”   
  
Ren threw on his jeans and a clean black polo shirt, then headed downstairs, his fingers combing his scruffy hair in the process.   
  
“I’ll make your breakfast, just hurry and feed the poor buggers,” Sojiro threw his keys at Ren, who barely had time to catch. After a second of fumbling, Ren secured the keys in his hand and blinked at Sojiro blearily.   
  
“Instructions for the other horses are on the board in the feed room, and make sure Morgana stays out of the room too.”   
  
With Sojiro’s instructions firmly in his mind, Ren shuffled out of the cafe and sat down outside to put on his shoes. He heard the jingle of the door opening behind him, and Sojiro popped is head out, “What’s your shoe size? You can borrow some of my boots.”    
  
“Uh, mens ten?” Ren answered, slipping off his shoes with a curt nod from Sojiro.    
  
“Stay there, I’ll get you some. No point in wearing your everyday shoes when it comes to living here.”

Sojiro’s spare riding boots fit Ren almost too well. They were a well worn black leather, with little plastic dents sticking out of the back.   
  
“Don’t worry about the spurs, you can take them off when you want,” Sojiro stroked his chin as he looked Ren up and down. “I certainly don’t want you riding with spurs on, but even if you did forget to take them off, these plastic spurs don’t actually hurt your mount.”   
  
“I feel like a cowboy,” Ren turned on his heel and looked down at the boots.   
  
“Well then, giddy up and feed your horses, cowboy,” Sojiro grunted and shut the door.

* * *

When Ren inserted the keys into the large stable door and jingled them open, Skull immediately started to neigh. Opening the door wide, Ren saw five horses peering at him eagerly, clearly knowing it was time for breakfast.   
  
_ ‘Five? I thought there were four,’  _ Ren imitated Sojiro’s chin scratching as he opened up the feed room and checked the board. According to the all knowing chalkboard, the horse in stall number eight was named ‘Navi.’

Ren followed the breakfast routine for the first four horses to a T, measuring their hay and lucin chaf precisely and adding in the supplements when needed. He noticed that Skull ate twice as much as Zorro, but Queen would have a wide array of supplements. 

When it came to Joker, Sojiro had written out a rather basic diet for the new horse: hay, lucinchaf and only a small amount of grain. Ren assumed this would change as they got to know Joker better, and figure out a regime or something? Ren wasn’t sure how this would work.

When Ren approached Joker’s stall with breakfast, the black horse perked up and let out a soft snort of joy. 

“Good morning,” Ren smiled at the horse, filling the bucket with breakfast. Once again, the second that hay had hit the bottom of the bucket, Joker stuffed his whole head inside and was dead to the world.   
  
“You love me for the food,” Ren sighed and turned around to feed Skull.

Ren had taken care of Queen, Skull, Joker and Zorro, but when it came to this mysterious Navi. He walked up to the stall with the breakfast bucket, and only then noticed the horse in more detail - It was smaller than Joker, Skull and Queen, but definitely larger than Zorro. Instead of having a solid colour, Navi had blotches of brown, white and black, and their mane was a mixture of black and white.   
  
“...That’s cool,” Ren muttered, throwing Navi’s breakfast into the green bucket and locking it into the stall’s hook for Navi to begin chowing down.

Referring to Sojiro’s instructions, Ren started to muck out Joker and Zorro’s stalls. Just as he finished up Joker’s stall, his phone started to ring. Looking down at the caller ID, it was Ryuji.   
  
“Yo Ren, where ya at?” Ryuji asked before Ren had the time to answer with a ‘hello.’

“The stables. I live here,” Ren answered and leaned against the stall with one hand in his jeans pocket.   
  
“Oh yeah, you do!” Ryuji laughed on the other end of the line. “Anyway, I’m coming to pick you up and help let the horses into the paddock - Skull can be a right bastard to walk over to the paddock because he wants to bolt. See you in ten!”   
  
Ryuji hung up, and Ren blinked as he processed everything. 

* * *

  
  
Ren was leading Joker to the paddock when that same black four wheel drive from yesterday pulled into Leblanc’s driveway. Ryuji jumped out of the passenger's seat. “Thanks Mishima!” He called to the driver, before kicking the door shut with his booted foot. Ryuji had swapped out his riding jodhpurs for jeans, and wore a purple hoodie with a lanyard around his neck.   
  
“Mornin’ Ren-Ren!” Ryuji waved and jogged up to Ren, forever mindful of the black horse.

“Ryuji,” Ren nodded, continuing to walk Joker at the appropriate length. “Lovely day, no?”   
  
“Kinda, but the glare from the sun can stuff up a rider,” Ryuji shrugged and opened the gate wide.   
  
“Is the meet outdoors?” Ren led Joker into the paddock, noticing just how calm the horse was as he unbuckled the headcollar. Joker, upon realising he was free, snorted and walked off to start grazing. His glossy black oat shone in the sun.   
  
“Yeah, it’s basically a giant oval with a dirt area for dressage, and there’s a separate field for show jumping,” Ryuji explained as they walked back to the stables, stretching out his arms in preparation.   
  
“So the meet is for both?” Ren made his way to Zorro’s stall and took the white headcollar off the hook in the process.   
  
“Eh, kinda? I actually dunno this shit well enough since I was a jockey,” Ryuji scratched the back of his head and yanked the yellow headcollar off the hook of Skull’s stall. The brash gelding let out a loud neigh at Ryuji’s presence, “Yeah I know it’s me, ya big dummy!” the blonde pet Skull’s thick neck and threw the leadrope over his shoulders.   
  
“What a strange lad,” Ren grinned, opening Zorro’s stall and leading out the miniature horse.

“He’s a bit of a shit, but in the words of Haru, he’s  _ my  _ little shit,” Ryuji sighed, slipping on the headcollar and opened the stall door. “We’ve been to hell and back so it’s a strong bond. Strong enough to be able to do this-” Ryuji then placed both his hands on top of Skull and hoisted himself onto the back of his mount.   
  
“Wow,” Ren raised his eyebrows at Ryuji, sitting upon Skull with a chuckle. 

“It’s something I’ll teach ya later on, first let’s try with an actual saddle eventually,” the blonde let his horse walk out of the stall with the lead rope as makeshift reins.    
  
“Very cool,” Ren nodded, leading Zorro behind Ryuji and Skull.   
  
As the two left the stables, they could hear the familiar sound of horse hooves, and instantly stopped. How could there be more horses in the driveway? Ren turned around and put a hand up to block the sun in order to see properly.   
  
And his jaw went slack.   
  
Walking up to Ren and Ryuji was a tall, white horse. The only form of tack visible were light blue threads that acted as a bridle, with leather reins clutched in the rider’s hand. The rider in question rode completely bareback like Ryuji, and seemed to be rather tall judging from how low his legs hung from the horse's sides. He had dark blue hair and dark gray eyes, with a rather quizzical yet serene expression on his pointed face.   
  
“Excuse me,” his voice was low, and Ren visibly bit his lip. It was hard to believe someone this tall and good looking would just waltz into a stable in Tokyo’s countryside like this.    
  
“According to my phone, this is Leblanc Stables. I am here to agist my mount,” he spoke as if there was nothing out of the ordinary.

“Uh,” Ryuji slid off of Skull’s back and approached Ren. “Is Boss around ? This seems kinda sus.”   
  
Ren nodded, “the stable master is in the office,” he pointed to the cafe building with his free hand and made sure to keep his shaking to a minimum. This rider was by far the most eccentric person Ren had ever met, and he’d been in Tokyo for less than a week.   
  
“Ah, marvelous. Thank you,” the rider nodded and urged his horse forward.    
  
“Wait, weren’t you supposed to b arrive tomorrow?” Ryuji called after him, his hands tight on Skull’s leadrope.   
  
The blue rider stopped and turned around, his lips pursed, “...Is today not Sunday?”   
  
“It’s Saturday,” Ren gently stroked Zorro’s face while he looked over at the rider.   
  
“...I see,” The rider clenched his fists around the reins and dismounted from the horse, “I shall talk to the stable master.” He tied the horse to the post and took brisk strides into the cafe.    
  
“What a weirdo,” Ryuji muttered and started walking Skull to the paddock.   
  
“He’s kind of cute,” Ren muttered to himself and ducked his head, following Ryuji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you can figure out who that was lmao.


	8. Rosettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meet up and try to calm Ann down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may vary due to work starting up again

By the time Ren and Ryuji finished walking Skull and Zorro into the paddock, the clock struck 9am. It took the two over twenty minutes to try and get Queen into the paddock - she was obstinate about staying in her stall, but after a quick phone call to Makoto, who gave them permission to offer her half a sugar cube as an enticement, the mare  _ finally  _ let the boys clip her headcollar on and lead her to the paddock.   
  
“I dunno who’s worse - Queen or Skull,” Ryuji muttered, his boots scuffing against the dirt while they walked away from the paddock.   
  
“I’m yet to decide,” Ren shrugged and stretched out arms - the constant pulling on lead ropes took a toll on his raw hands.    
  
“You need gloves dude,” Ryuji commented and flexed out his battered gloves while twiddling his fingers, “No pain and grip for days. Oh, speaking of grip,” Ryuji pointed to the stabled, “I need to get somethin’ for Ann from the tack room before we bounce.”   
  
“Gloves?” Ren followed Ryuji into the stables, and noticed that the lean white horse was still tied out the front of the cafe.   
  
“Nah, Haru is lending Ann one of her dressage whips. Knowing Ann, her  _ own  _ whip is prolly lost in her bedroom somewhere. That place is a shitfight,” Ryuji chuckled and slipped into the tack room.   
  
“What does a dressage whip have to do with grip?” Ren asked as he leaned against the doorway, admiring the racks of saddles, bridles, blankets and other accessories that he didn’t know the name of. Upon further inspection, Ren noticed that Ryuji had two saddles spread across two racks. Next to Skull’s cross country saddle rack was a vacant spot, probably for that eccentric rider’s tack - if he had anything else than that silky bridle thing.   
  
“Dressage whips are easier to hold than a crop,” Ryuji explained as he picked up the long, black whip and pointed it at Ren. “Plus, they look cool.”   
  
“You’re not wrong there,” Ren admitted, stepping back so Ryuji could exit the tack room.

* * *

Ren and Ryuji sat in the back of the four wheel drive, simply watching the countryside roll by. Mishima, the Okumura family driver, made small talk every now and then - turns out he was more of a horse enthusiast than an equestrian himself.   
  
“He’s our resident Horse Girl,” Ryuji chuckled, earning himself a middle finger from the driver.   
  
The general chatting and random jabs continued as Mishima pulled the car into a rather crisp concrete driveway. Out the front, there was a sign that said ‘Mementos Paddocks.’   
  
“This is it,” Ryuji rolled down his window to show Ren the large paddocks and rolling hills. “Literally everything is held at Mementos. My cross country, the dressage, show jumpin’ and even my barrel racing too. Obviously there are different sections but you learn where everything is over time.”

“Oh uh, quick thing before we meet up with the girls,” Ryuji leaned over and lowered his voice.    
  
“They get a bit anxious before their shows, especially Ann, so just stay positive and do exactly what they tell you.”

“Noted,” Ren nodded and folded his arms, noticing a couple of horses and riders in an outdoor arena to the left. They were just walking and trotting around, occasionally jumping over obstacles.   
  
“Look, there’s Haru, she’s warming up Noir,” Ryuji pointed at a figure that Ren could not make out.   
  
“How on earth do you know?”    
  
“That’s my girlfriend, she’d kill me if I didn’t,” Ryuji admitted as Mishima parked the car.

* * *

“Ann?” Makoto’s calm voice brought Ann back to reality. The blonde currently stood next to a rather relaxed Panther, threading her fingers through Panther’s shiny straight mane.

“Yeah babe?” Ann called back, not taking her eyes off the plait she was braiding. The shelter that Panther was standing outside was small, but it was all she needed for her overnight stay. Haru and Ann had made sure to get shelters next to each other so that the mares at least had each other when their owners went home.    
  
“You’re nervous,” Makoto approached Ann from behind and crossed her arms. She noticed Ann only wore her jodhpurs, chaps and white sleeveless showshirt. Her hair had been twisted into a plait, as per the rules, but she lacked her burgandy dressage jacket. It hung on a coat hanger off of the shelter along with Ann’s helmet. 

“You don’t know that,” Ann frowned, tying up her plait with a lacket and reaching for her needle and thread.   
  
“Oh believe me, I know you’re nervous,” Makoto chuckled, watching Ann thread the needle through the plait with expertise, “Because that’s the fourth time you’ve plaited Panther’s mane.”

Ann sighed and started folding the plait into a rosette, admitting defeat. “You’re right, I’m nervous as all hell. Dressage scares me - how stupid is that? I’m not scared of show jumping which could literally kill me, but I’m scared of getting Pan to change strides on cue,” she formed the rosette with a bitter laugh.   
  
“It’s natural to be nervous,” Makoto placed a hand on Panther’s neck to rub gently, “It’s the only event that humans judge with a magnifying glass.”   
  
“Show jumping is  _ so  _ much easier,” Ann groaned and walked around to Panther’s rear, grabbing her white tail, “You either get over the damn fence or you don’t.”   
  
“Within a reasonable time limit, that is,” Makoto ran her fingers down Panther’s body to join her girlfriend at the end.   
  
“Yeah yeah, that too,” Ann started plaiting Panther’s tail at a lightning speed.   
  
“Ann, this is just a dressage meet, there’s no actual judging yet - they’re just putting you into groups!” Makoto took her hand off of Panther and placed it on Ann’s shoulder, “Just perform at your best, and then blow them away with your show jumping. You’re the only one out of all of us who can actually jump higher than a metre after all.”   
  
“You can jump that too,” Ann muttered as she tied the plait forcefully.    
  
Panther shook her head and neck to shoo away a fly, and Ann let out a cry of anger, “PAN! I  _ Just  _ did your mane! Urgh,” Ann stomped up to the mare’s neck and fixed the casualties.   
  
“You can’t blame her,” Makoto’s tone turned soft as she checked the girth of Panther’s leather saddle. The pink saddle blanket was reinforced with a sheepskin blanket on top, and she wasn’t wearing her breastplate.   
  
“I hope Ryuji arrives in time with that whip,” Ann mumbled.    
  
As if on cue, Ryuji and Ren rounded the corner to greet the girls.   
  
“Speak of the devil,” Makoto nodded and rubbed Ann’s back.    
  
“She’s nervous, so go easy,” she muttered to Ryuji, who shot a look to Ren that clearly said ‘I told you so.’    
  
“By the way Makoto, it only took us twenty minutes to get Queen in the paddock. That’s a new record if you ask me,” Ryuji folded his arms.   
  
Makoto rolled her eyes and started to clap slowly, “Well done, you dealt with a mare.”   
  
“How the hell do ya get her to obey under the saddle?” Ryuji asked Makoto while he jiggled the whip in Ann’s direction, indicating it was hers for the taking.   
  
“The same way you work with Skull - ride constantly,” Makoto answered and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.   
  
“Ann still hasn’t warmed up? When we passed through there was barely anyone in the paddock where Haru is,” Ren placed his hands in his pockets, earning a sigh from Ann.    
  
“I’m about to, but I just had to-”   
  
“This is not the  _ fifth  _ time you have fixed the rosettes, Ann,” Makoto interrupted her girlfriend and raised a hand to turn Ann’s cheek towards her.   
  
“You will be fine, you do this everytime. Now get your gear on and take Panther to the warmup arena before I throw you over my shoulder and take you there myself.”   
  
“Y’know that’s kinda hot,” Ann averted her eyes as a blush grazed her cheeks.    
  
Makoto shook her head before leaning in to lock her lips with Ann’s, ignoring Ryuji’s wolf whistles. When she pulled away, she looked at the dazed expression on the blonde’s face.   
  
“Regardless, pull yourself together,” Makoto’s firm voice matched her grip on Ann’s waist. “I’ll help you mount once you’re ready.”   
  
“O-okay,” Ann nodded, blinking slowly as if seeing stars.    
  
“She’s so whipped,” Ryuji chuckled to Ren as Ann dumbly slipped on her dressage jacket.   
  
“Is that jacket safe enough?” Ren leaned into Ryuji’s ear as Ann buttoned up the garment.   
  
“Kinda? There’s a bit of padding inside. The real safety gear though are helmets. Never ride without one,” Ryuji answered as Ann slipped on her gloves.   
  
“Says the barrel racer,” Makoto raised an eyebrow at Ryuji as she stretched out her hands.   
  
“It’s tradition!” Ryuji snapped back defensively while Ann put on her helmet and gulped.   
  
“Ready?” Makoto turned to Ann, who nodded. Makoto then squatted with her hands together and palms up. Ann grabbed Panther’s reins and placed her booted foot in Makoto’s palms. In one swift movement, Ann hoisted herself on top of Panther and adjusted her feet in the stirrups while Makoto unclipped Panther’s leadrope.   
  
“Off I go, I g-guess,” Ann stuttered, moving her hands into position and looking at her friends.   
  
“We’ll come with you,” Ryuji offered, “I gotta find Haru anyway. Did she leave a while ago?”   
  
“Not really, like twenty minutes or so,” Makoto answered, petting Panther’s side as the group started to walk off to the arena.

* * *

Makoto, Ryuji and Ren watched Ann warm Panther up. Luckily, Haru and Noir were still in the arena, trotting around in an ‘S’ motion.   
  
“Serpentines - Haru’s personal favourite,” Makoto grinned as she leaned against the wooden fence. “Ah, I keep forgetting you don’t speak the language yet,” she quickly glanced at Ren and cleared her throat, “It’s almost like a zig-zag, but you need to have soft turns on each of the horse’s legs.”   
  
“Dressage seems complicated,” Ren scratched the back of his head and watched Haru turn Noir effortlessly.   
  
“It’s the most complex of all the events - show jumping and cross country do not have this level of technicality, but they’re more focused on strides rather than changes,” Makoto continued to explain as Ann urged Panther into a rather fast gait.    
  
“That looks fast,” Ren’s attention turned to Ann.   
  
“Heh, that’s just a canter,” Ryuji pulled out his phone and started snapping pictures of Haru. “It’s pretty fun, but nothing beats a full gallop.”   
  
“Classic jockey,” Makoto sighed, and Ryuji stuck out his tongue.   
  
“So horses can walk, trot, canter and gallop,” Ren counted off each gait on his finger.    
  
“There ya go! You’re practically one of us now,” Ryuji nudged Ren with his elbow before snapping another picture of Haru. “Soon enough you’ll be doing this dressage shit too!”   
  
Makoto shook her head and folded her arms against the fence, watching Ann go from a canter to a trot. “She’s warming up for lead changes. That’s bold,”   
  
“Well, her girlfriend is watching - gotta show off,” Ryuji sniggered, then yelped as Makoto stepped on his foot.   
  
“Flying changes are the bane of Ann and Haru’s existence, I doubt Ann is doing this to show off.”

  
“Changes…” Ren watched Ann ride up to next to Haru and then saw the two sync their horse’s movements to each other.   
  
“They practiced this yesterday! It’s so cool,” Ryuji winced through the pain of his foot. “It’s basically a horse skipping. In case you didn’t figure it out yet, dressage is horse dancing.”   
  
“It’s more than that,” Makoto groaned and threw her hands up in the air. “Honestly Ryuji.”   
  
Ren, sensing that an argument was about to erupt, decided to dwell the two by changing the subject “Boss’s new client arrived today.”

“Oh yeah! What a nutjob,” Ryuji’s attention instantly swerved onto the mysterious man. “He just showed up in the driveway bareback on a white horse.”   
  
“Grey,” Makoto sighed, “Ryuji you should know by now that the coat of a ‘white’ horse is technically called grey.”   
  
“Whatever, horse coat police,” Ryuji rolled his eyes and kept talking, “He’s a total whacko - prolly does dressage or somethin’ judging from that horse though.”    
  
“Then he should fit right in,” Ren shrugged.    
  
Makoto quirked an eyebrow, “What makes you say that?”   
  
“Just a feeling,” Ren shrugged again, and Ryuji nudged his ribs.   
  
“Heh, I think Ren Ren here has the hots for the rider. What was it? The fact he rode up on a horse or the fact that he seemed so delusional?”   
  
“Neither,” Ren ducked his face away and adjusted his glasses, “We don’t even know his name.”   


Before either Makoto or Ryuji could comment, a bell sounded over the loudspeakers. “Calling all riders for the mid-senior dressage competition, this is your ten minute warning.”   
  
“Aw yeah! Here we go!” Ryuji pumped a fist into the air, and Ann and Haru pulled both their horses to a halt.   
  
“We’re off, see you afterwards!” Haru waved at the three and Ann blew a kiss towards Makoto, who blushed furiously.   
  
“W-we better go get some seats,” Makoto turned on her heel to lead the boys to the arena, hiding her red cheeks as best she could. Ryuji cackled and followed while Ren watched the two horses walk out of the paddock. He was amazed that these massive mammals did not seem to share the nerves, anxiety and general feelings of excitement that their riders were surely feeling at that current moment.


	9. Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren gets a crash course in Dressage movements, and Futaba helps the newest client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry! Back at work :(

Ren found himself sandwiched between Matoko and Ryuji on the bleachers. Their position around the middle allowed them to be dead centre, able to scan over the vast yet underwhelming rectangular arena. Ren raised an eyebrow at the english letters around the corners of the arena.

  
“Best seats in the house,” Ryuji grinned, flicking down a pair of sunglasses and leaning forward eagerly.    
  
“We’re pretty close to the judges, they sit the next couple of rows down,” Makoto gestured to the four people wearing suits and sitting at a table.    
  
“Isn’t it kind of strange that humans are judging horses?” Ren asked and adjusted his glasses, just as a bell sounded.   
  
“Only dressage judges this harshly, showjumping and cross country are based on time and faults,” Makoto explained, gripping her arm slightly, “No one likes getting judged in dressage, but it’s only ten minutes of their time.” 

“How interesting,” Ren folded his arms and crossed his legs just as a voice sounded over the loudspeaker once again.   
  
“We will now begin the dressage trials.”

Makoto rolled her eyes and pulled out her own phone, “Ann will absolutely kill me if I don’t film this for her.”   
  
“Personal photographer?” Ren quirked an eyebrow as the crowd started to applaud politely.   
  
Makoto nodded, “Definitely, but she’s not on for a while, and neither is Haru. We’ll just watch the riders before.”   
  


Ren turned his attention to the arena, but out of the corner of his eye, saw a male rider about his age trotting up on a dark grey horse.   
  
“That there is Kaoru Iwai. His dad shoes our horses and offers us discounts on any gear we need. Word is his dad used to be Yakuza, and it wouldn’t surprise me because the guy will scared ya shitless,” Ryuji informed Ren.   
  
“He  _ is  _ rather intimidating, I will admit, but Iwai-san is rather efficient in his work,” Makoto gave her input as a handbell rang out from the bottom of the arena, and Kaoru trotted into the ring.   
  
“Presenting our first rider: Kaoru Iwai on Attis the Untouchable.”   
  
“What a great passage,” Makoto commented.   
  
“What a beautiful horse,” Ren scratched at his chin, watching Kaoru stop his horse dead centre in the arena, stick his fist out and bow his head to the judges.    
  
One second later, Kaoru raised his hand and music started to play over the loudspeakers.

“Aw yeah here we go!” Ryuji eagerly pulled out his phone and tapped the camera app open. “This guy is super nervous in person, so let’s see how he does.”   
  
Kaoru trotted Attis around the ring and Makoto let out a sofft ‘ooh.’    
  
“Look at those strides, they’re so long and perfect,” She leaned forward to focus intently on the horse.   
  
“But how are his flyin’ changes?” Ryuji smirked, watching Kaoru go around the arena and ask his horse to canter.

The horse, Attis, started to canter, but seemed to have trouble changing legs. Ren couldn’t see the expression on Kaoru’s face, but he could sense the stress coming from the rider.   
  
“Told ya, no dice,” Ryuji shrugged.   
  
The rest of Kaoru’s routine seemed fairly reasonable. He was able to make Attis trot diagonally across the arena, trot on the spot, and nearly come to a complete halt in the centre.    
  
Makoto told Ren what each move was called in his ear as Kaoru performed. “So that was a half-pass, it was a little shaky. His piaffe seemed to be okay and that halt was a bit of misjudgement on Kaoru’s part.”   
  
When the routine finished, the spectators applauded politely once again and Kaoru bowed his head to the judges.    
  
“There’s a few things he’ll get marked down for in that routine - his passage was probably the smoothest part but his extended trot had fantastic control,” Makoto remarked while applauding.   
  
“I really don’t care for this crap, but he’s a cool rider,” Ryuji crossed his foot over his knee and jigged it up and down. Ren couldn’t help but chuckle at the polar opposite reactions.

* * *

Futaba Sakura had grown up around horses.   
  
Her mother, Wakaba, was a vet and used to work with Sojiro before she died a few years ago. While alive, Wakaba taught Futaba how to ride, and even let her daughter watch a mare give birth to Navi, the horse Futaba rode today.

Since her mother passed, Futaba didn’t like the social interaction, but every now and then Sojiro would send Futaba and Navi out to a pony club for the weekend to ride with like minded teenagers. Futaba had given up kicking and screaming and just accepted her fate - she always snuck her laptop along for the evenings and kept to herself until Sojiro would rock up with the float to take them home.   
  
Futaba was taught how to lead, catch, wean, groom and raise a foal. The two became inseparable. Now, seven years later, the fifteen-year-old in Navi’s stall grooming the quarter horse and humming a soft tune. She went to catch him and saddle up for a short ride, ignoring the new black horse that grazed the paddock lazily.

  
Navi snorted as Futaba let her hand follow down his front left leg to clean out his hooves.   
  
“C’mon, who knows what kind of stuff you’ve stepped in,” Futaba leaned against Navi’s colourful body and finally got the hoof up.   
  
“Huh, just dirt! Nice one boy, no crap in sight!” She used the pick to remove the clumps and placed the hoof back down. Ducking under Navi’s neck, she repeated the process with the right hoof.   
  
“Excuse me?”   
  
A new, strange voice that Futaba had never heard sounded throughout the stables. Futaba froze, scared of the new voice and tightened her grip on the hoof pick.   
  
“Who’s there?! I’m armed!” She whirled around and faced the stall door with her hoof picked stretched out as a weapon, only to see a tall, blue haired teenager holding the strangest looking saddle Futaba had ever seen.   
  
“I’m sorry to have startled you,” the boy bowed his head, “But I was wondering which rack in the tack room would be best to place my-”   
  
“Who are you?! How did you get in here?!” Futaba brandished the hoof pick and raised a leg in a kung fu motion. “I’ll set Navi on you!”   
  
At the response to his name, Navi looked up and blinked at the boy.   
  
“Ah, my introduction is missing. Once again, my apologies,” The blue haired boy straightened up and cleared his throat, “My name is Yusuke Kitagawa. I only started agisting here mere hour ago. My mount Gorokichi is currently in a stall but I’d like to place down my kura. It is rather uncomfortable to hold, you see.”   
  
Futaba raised a cautious eyebrow at Yusuke, then glanced at his strange looking saddle. It looked smaller than her english saddle, and there weren’t many straps to adjust the stirrups.   
  
“Th-there should be a sign with your name in the tack room…” Futaba answered, lowering her hoof pick but keeping her raised leg steady.   
  
“There isn’t, I’ve already checked,” Yusuke countered, shifting his weight to one side of his body.   
  
“W-Well is your horse’s name in there?”    
  
“No.”   
  
“Urgh,” Futaba groaned and left the stall to walk over to the tack room. As she did, she noticed the new grey horse in the stall opposite her. Its ears were perked up and alert as it watched the situation unfold.   
  
“Ah, that is Gorokichi. Magnificent, is he not?” Yusuke smiled at his horse, “I raised him since he was a foal.”   
  
“He kinda looks like a fox,” Futaba muttered, noticing the horse’s bulging forehead and dish in his face.   
  
“He is a horse, what makes you think he’s a-”    
  
Before Yusuke could finish, Futaba scurried over to the tack room and grabbed the nearest wooden sign from a free rack. She quickly scribbled out ‘FOX’ on the sign and stuck it next to the rack.    
  
“Here ya go, put Fox’s saddle here. See ya!” Futaba then bolted out of the room and dived back into the stall to continue grooming Navi.   
  
“His name is Gorokichi! Not Fox!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fox - grey arabian stallion  
> Navi - tobiano quarter horse


	10. Piaffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Ann Takamaki invented dressage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, my work was allowed to commence again.

“Up next is Ann Takami, riding Carmen by Celestine. You can catch Takamaki-san in this month’s latest issue of  _ Tokyo Equestrian.”  _   
  
Upon hearing their friend’s name, Ren, Ryuji and Makoto started to applaud more vigorously.    
  


The two experienced riders made sure their phones were ready to record and take photos, but Ryuji couldn’t help but scowl down at the field.   
  
“The show name is Celestine’s Carmen, dammit!” Ryuji snapped, but Makoto shushed him as Ann came trotting around the corner on Panther. Although a fair way away, Ren could see Ann’s face contorted into a focused frown as she let panther trot around the arena. 

  
“You’ve got this Ann,” Makoto muttered to herself just as the handbell rang out across the arena again.    
  
“Will be performing a rather traditional routine to a contemporary track - probably the only lot of remixes we’ll be hearing today,” The commentator on the loudspeaker informed the audience as Ann started the passage into the arena.   
  
“Okay, so the song Ann chose is a banger,” Ryuji grinned at his rather simple translation for Ren.   
  
“Like, a dance remix?” Ren leaned over to ask Ryuji and Makoto, who both nodded and smiled.   
  
“Ann is a modern girl, afterall,” Makoto followed Ann’s movements with the utmost adoration on her face.   
  
Ann bowed her head to the judges, then raised her hand to signal she was ready. [ The music started to play ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YoyXuRt_EhU) , and a couple of people in the audience let out a few claps and cheers.   
  
“Very cool,” Ren grinned as Ann started a standard piaffe.   
  
“Nice control,” Makoto continued to mutter to herself while she took photos.   
  
Ann then urged Panther forward, into what Ren remembered as an extended trot down to the bottom of the field and then back up to the top after a well calculated turn.   
  
“She’s killin’ it!” Ryuji whispered to Ren as he held his phone steady to make sure the video wouldn’t shake.   
  
When the singing started, Ann began a half-pass. Her trot was still rather smooth, but Ren could see a couple of the judges scribbling down some notes.    
  
“She probably entered too quickly,” Makoto sighed, her thumb tapping to take photos.    
  
At the end of her diagonal half-pass, Ann started a piaffe, but instead of staying still, Panther was rotating.   
  
“Yes! The pirouette is great!” Ryuji fist pumped, but Makoto let out a groan.   
  
“What happened?” Ren leaned over and Makoto pointed at Panther’s hooves.    
  
“She’s not alternating correctly. It’s all on the same side, see? Piaffes need to alternate, so Panther’s left front hoof and back right hoof need to go up at the same time.”   
  
“Oh,” Ren looked rather downcast, but then the song started to lead up to a drop.   
  
When the beat did drop, Ann started her flying changes.    
  
“She can at least redeem herself with those changes,” Ryuji muttered, and Makoto was bobbing her head with a smile.   
  
“Go Ann, go! She’ll get more points for that!”   
  
“All that work with Haru must’ve paid off,” Ren leaned forward to watch Ann slow Panther right down once they reached the end and started another standard piaffe.    
  
“She’ll need to drill those pirouettes though, luckily her standard ones are fine,” Makoto nodded as Ann continued.    
  
“You can tell Panther knows the routine,” Ryuji chuckled, watching Ann help Panther turn around and start and extended stride in the canter gait once more.   
  
“This will be a strong finish if she stops in time,” Makoto winced, almost scared to look as Ann turned Panther around to finish dead centre of the arena. Panther didn’t flinch, except her back hoof curled up.

  
The music stopped, and the crowd started to applaud once more.   
  
“YEAH ANN!” Ryuji stood up and hollered at the arena. Makoto didn’t even try to stop him, because she too stood up and clapped as loud as she could.   
  
“Well done honey!” She grinned.    
  
Ren felt out of place, so he stood up too and clapped as loud as he could.    
  
Ann bowed and gave Panther a rub on the neck, letting the mare wander off out of the arena. Ann managed to catch her group of friends in the crowd, and waved with a wink.   
  
“She should be happy about that performance, it was solid save for the piaffes,” Makoto nodded and waved back at Ann.   
  
“Maybe I can learn how to do that,” Ren mused as they sat back down.    
  
“Hah! First ya gotta get on a damn horse!” Ryuji clapped Ren on the back with a bark of laughter.   
  
“Up next, Haru Okumura riding Milady Lucy Arstarte.”   
  
“YEAH HARU THAT’S MY GIRL!” Ryuji instantly leapt to his feet again and started hollering into the arena.   
  
“Ryuji stop it!” Makoto tugged the blonde’s shirt as Haru trotted into view.    
  
Ren’s eyes widened. He had never really seen Noir properly move, but it was truly mesmerising. Everything from her pacing to her leg extensions seemed completely seamless.   
  
“Dressage is Haru’s specialty, so we’re in for a treat,” Ryuji’s bottom smacked against the seat as he eagerly started to film Haru. “Noir is a four legged-ballerina.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you by ANY chance want to talk about this with me, please hit me up on twitter @DValkyrieMusic


End file.
